Crows
The Crows are a group of Fading that have established a hideout inside of the city’s Metro Tunnels. They are neutral towards strangers, but only if they would consider them useful for trade. There are currently 7 human members of the Crows, and they all inhabit one location, the Crow’s Nest. This group also has a monarchy system, however, there is always one set of ranking. This means that no one could rank up or be demoted. If a member does betray or resign in this group, they would be immediately killed on-site. Members * Kevin Karvington (Leader). * Douglass “Vroom” Ettore (Mechanic/Tank Specialist). * Esther Carina (Botanist/Psychologist). * Andy Laelynn (Guard). * Carly Aine (Doctor/Acrobatics Professional). * Sasha Rothschild (Arnament Specialist). * Kacey Suturis (Guard/Medic). * “Will”son (German Shepherd dog). * Liberator Tank (Tank). History The Crows have formed in very strange and circumstantial ways. The most recognizable formation of the group would be Kevin Karvington and Douglas Ettore, as they were best friends for over a dozen years. Eventually, the two men had met Sasha Rothschild and Carly Aine while they were performing their routined morning aerobics. After the long absence of younger Alyssa in the city, Esther Carina had also become the guardian angel of Carly and Sasha. He had run out of resources, and was never a skilled scavenger. His storage space for his botanist hobby was running low as well, so he had decided to follow the group into the Metro Tunnels, and later, the Crow’s Nest. Kacey Suturis was let into the group after being attacked for trespassing, because everyone agreed his that condition of C.I.P. (Congenital Insensitivity to Pain) would of be of great use, Andy Laelynn had joined this group after brutally being abandoned and thrown away by another, and Willson was adopted by Kevin after he finally realized that this dog was not like the rest of the feral beasts. Traits and Abilities The Crows are similar to the main group as each member is unique in their own way. This group depends on scavenging and trade. While there is a member interested in plant life, agriculture is not their means of subsistence. The Crows own an M1A4 Abrams tank called the Liberator, however, it is rarely in use as they are still currently fixing it up and have limited shells. As a team, they are very proficient in combat. Each are efficient in a separate battle category, such as melee, long and short range, and assault or ambush. While they have lesser numbers, they can easily rival the main group with coordination, and sheer training from constantly living in a threatening environment. Once they have their Liberator Tank fully repaired, they will use it most likely in battle against the Condors and will coordinate attacks efficiently to provide both defensive and offensive tactics. Trivia * This group does resort to cannibalism when needed. * Each member has very different personality traits. * Kevin and Esther have seen a young Alyssa wander throughout Crestfall. * The group’s emblem would resemble a crow perched on top of a tank. * The Crows live next to an old man, and they are neutral towards each other. Category:Groups Category:Crows Category:Antagonists